


Tiff, Never Tiffany

by DesertLily



Series: A Law Student In Metropolis [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics, DCU, DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Forced to come out, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Metropolis, Metropolis (DCU), Metropolis University, Tiff and Brad are best friend goals, but only mildly, cheerleading, credit card fraud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Tiff was a lot of things. A law student. A cheerleader. A friend.But now?Now she was just alone.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Stephanie Brown & Original Character(s)
Series: A Law Student In Metropolis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: The GUG Cinematic Universe





	Tiff, Never Tiffany

**Author's Note:**

> A fic based on Tiff ( tiff-the-tumbler ) from the GUG rp blogs on tumblr. However, you don't need to know anything about them for this fic!

Tiff, never Tiffany. It was a distinction she had had to make her entire life. Tiff Constance Stoll. Since she was a kid, people had been calling her ‘Tiffany’ - giving her a complete name rather than the half her parents had given her. Though, it was fitting in a way. Her parents gave her a half name and she kept half of her life hidden from them. As far as they were aware she was Tiff the cheerleader! Tiff the best friend of Bruce Wayne’s son! Tiff who would finish college and settle down with a nice man! They had never seen the real Tiff. They never wanted to. They never saw Tiff the law student or Tiff the nerd or...Tiff the raging lesbian. 

She’d known she wasn’t straight since she was thirteen. She’d realised she was a lesbian at sixteen. It had hit her like a ton of bricks. She wasn’t interested in men. No, Tiff was  _ forcing _ herself to try and be attracted to men; to try and deny the fact she was unbelievably sapphic in nature. But there reached a point where she couldn’t deny it. She just...wasn’t attracted to boys. There wasn’t any appeal to them. Men were just...men. Boring. Mundane, really. Realising she was a lesbian had left Tiff with a sense of pure dread. Mostly because she couldn’t tell anyone. Everyone she knew would tell her parents in a heartbeat and her parents...Her parents were complicated. They weren’t bad people! They loved her! They just...expected her to be a certain way. They expected her to be gentle and submissive; quiet. They didn’t approve of her law degree, referring to it as her ‘rebellious phase’. If that was her rebellious phase then Tiff shuddered to think what they’d do if they found out she was a lesbian. So it became her dirty secret. Her shameful truth. 

That was, of course, until she started college. Moving into dorms at Metropolis U was one of the best decisions ever made. It was her chance to simply be...her. There were no restrictions; no having to worry about what her parents thought. No having to worry about what  _ anyone  _ thought. It was where she started to flourish as a person. It was where she finally started to become herself. At first, there was an overwhelming level of freedom. There was so much she could do and she didn’t know where to start. Though, deep down, she knew  _ exactly _ where to start. Whilst at MU, Tiff’s dirty little secret became her proud truth. Whilst she was there, there was no one she needed to hide from. Not anymore. Things got even better when she joined the cheerleading team. Within a day, she found herself with thirty new friends that she hadn’t realised she so desperately needed. Amongst them was Brad Wayne, Bruce Wayne’s illegitimate son. It was like an instant connection between them that blossomed into something more. Tiff always joked that they were ‘platonic soulmates’ but there really was no other way to describe her friendship with Brad. There were two sides of the same coin. The missing puzzle piece to each other’s jigsaw. They were both exactly what the other had needed. Tiff had finally found the place she belonged. 

Things were going well for a while. She enjoyed her course; set firmly on the prospect of starting her own firm one day. She wanted to be able to make a change in the world and nothing was going to stop her! She even managed to become captain of the cheerleading team! It felt as if the world was on her side! Everyone was cheering her on; pushing her to be the best. Things started going downhill when Tiff joined tumblr. 

It had been a rash decision; a dumb one, really. A decision made of anger. Brad had totally screwed up. He’d made some dumb accusations against his family in a moment of pure grief. The consequences were ones that broke Tiff’s heart. But no one was there defending Brad. Not really. He needed someone on his side. That was how she found herself typing out ‘tiff-the-tumbler’ and joining the sight with one goal in mind; a reminder that there was no possible way the Waynes were even remotely as good as anyone made them out to be. No billionaires were. She’d spent her entire life in Metropolis; she had seen the sort of person Lex Luthor was and how he exploited his status as a billionaire. Why would Bruce Wayne be any different? Sure, there were stories about how much he did to ‘help’ Gotham but he still maintained his status as a billionaire; he still hoarded wealth. And Tiff was furious that people wouldn’t call him out on it. If they wanted to try and ruin Brad’s life, she would do her best to do the same to them. She may not have had the biggest platform but that wouldn’t stop her anger. It wouldn’t stop her meaning every single word that she typed. She hated the concept of billionaires and would never understand how people could defend them so blindly. 

It was her tumblr blog that led to her meeting Stephanie Brown. Brad had vouched for Steph and her interest in cheerleading at MU had made Tiff warm to her practically instantly. They were fast friends but Tiff was sure their friendship would last. There was something about Steph that Tiff found herself trusting blindly - not to mention Steph’s offer of introducing her to Supergirl. Being the dumb lesbian she was, Tiff would be lying if she said the concept of meeting her wasn’t  _ exciting _ . But then came the black card and the chaotic nature of Tiff and Steph combined. Steph had mentioned how she had an ‘emergency’ credit card from Bruce Wayne and the two had simply gone...wild with it. Finding ways to spend $1.5 billion was surprisingly harder than Tiff expected but they had managed it. They’d spent it and it had been brilliant in the wildest of ways. That was of course, until it wasn’t. Needless to say Bruce Wayne wasn’t even remotely impressed by their spending spree. Almost everything - excluding their very, very generous charity donations - had been refunded and returned. Naturally, the media had picked up on the story of the alleged credit card fraud. Whilst Tiff and Steph’s names hadn’t been mentioned in the article, it hadn’t been hard to link it back to Tiff’s blog. Tiff’s blog with the lesbian banner. Tiff’s blog that outed her to everyone who saw it. Tiff’s blog that her parents found. 

They hadn’t even bothered texting her. No, instead they’d sent asks; they had made it public. Penelope Stoll has made it public knowledge that she was kicking her daughter out. She made it public knowledge that Tiff was an embarrassment; she wasn’t wanted. In that single moment, her entire world had shattered. The emotional mask she had been wearing had been ripped off. Her truth felt dirty again. Everything about her felt wrong - as if ants had begun to crawl beneath her skin; swarming her and overwhelming her. It didn’t feel real. But then Steph was messaging her, promising that she was going to come and get Tiff and take her somewhere safe. Everything after that felt like a blur.  She didn’t remember packing everything she could. She didn’t even remember talking to Steph and getting into the car. Everything was a blur until she found herself standing outside Wayne manor. This was real. This was really happening. 

That was when it hit her. She wasn’t Tiff Constance Stoll anymore. 

She was Tiff, never Tiffany, and she had never felt more alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Comments are always appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily / growingupgotham on tumblr!


End file.
